Matilda, the Musical
Matilda celebrates a precocious, young girl who loves to read. Through the gift of telekinesis, she overcomes atrocious obstacles caused by her family and school, and helps her teacher to reclaim her life. The musical is based on the famous young people’s novel of the same name by Roald Dahl. It won 5 Tony awards in 2013 (including Best Book of a Musical) and 7 Olivier Awards in 2011 (including Best New Musical). Cast * Eleanor Groll as Matilda Wormwood * James Muth as Miss Agatha Trunchbull * Mackenzie Perkins as Miss Jennifer "Jenny" Honey * Isaac Udelhofen as Mr. Harry Wormwood * Grace Muth as Mrs. Zinnia Wormwood * Carson Bechtel as Mrs. Phelps * Andy Amundson as Michael Wormwood * Brady Dietz as Rudolpho/The Escapologist * Josie Kelly as Sergei/Mom #4 * Kaia Schomburg as Doctor * Josie Hauck as Lavender Glottlestop * Wyatt Norrie as Bruce Bogtrotter * Isaac Schleif as Nigel Hicks * Addie Perkins as Amanda Thripp/Doctor's Backup Singer * Ian Schleif as Eric Shaffernickle * Kyra Reverman as Tommy/Nurse (Doctor's Backup Singer) * Ruthie Lippert as Hortensia Buckets/Party Guest * Annie Demas as Alice Pumpernickle/Doctor's Backup Singer * Mae Bowers as Jamie/Party Guest * Ava Neumann as Children's Party Entertainer/Big Kid * Hazel Shuffelton as Henchman #1/Party Guest/Cook * Alex Oehmke as Henchman #2/Dad #4 * Theo Rustad as Henchman #3/Party Guest * Fletcher Aylin as Scary Big Kid * Anna Pitsavis-Wakely as The Acrobat (voice)/Big Kid/Doctor's Backup Singer * Claire Casson as Big Kid/Party Guest * Rachel Wolff as Big Kid/Mom #1 * Ingrid Rustad as Big Kid/Mom #2 * Genevieve Knutson as Big Kid/Party Guest * Sam Froehle as Big Kid/Dad #2 * Jillian Ros as Big Kid/Mom #3 * Carsten Walter as Big Kid/Dad #1 Dedicated Technicians * Olivia Ash * Quinn Fintel * Nika Hirsch * Merri Kmoch * Zach Perkins * Jack Peterson * Joran Peterson * Solveig Sartor * Nathan Wolff Crew Directed by * Rachel Haider (Director) * Liz Shepley (Music Director) * Deb Clark (Technical Director) Choreography by * Jana Hirsch (Choreographer) * Kaia Schomburg (Assistant Choreographer) * Abby Kauffeld (Choreographer's Assistant) * Grace Quayle (Choreographer's Assistant) * Noah Schomburg (Choreographer's Assistant) Costumes by * Kate Stuart (Costumer) Stage Managed by * Libby Klein (Stage Manager) * Grace Quayle (Assistant Stage Manager) Lights, Sound, and Projections by * Greg Bauer (Lighting Designer) * Olivia Ash (Booth Operator) * Merri Kmoch (Booth Operator) * Joran Peterson (Booth Operator) Set Construction by * Scott Swanson (Book Builder) Language Instruction by * Marc Robinson (Russian Language Instructor) Poster Design by * Megan Proft Photography by * Elin Odegaard Video Assistance by * Bob Haider * Todd Reverman Production Assistance by * Mark Amundson * Olivia Ash * Maddie Bauer * Emily Carroll * Auvin Carroll * Kosmo Esplan * Quinn Fintel * Charlotte Jackson * Vienna Clark * Robert Clark * Dan Groll * Rick Hirsch * Jana Hirsch * Nika Hirsch * Curtis Ingvoldstad * Merri Kmoch * Greg Muth * Katherine Norrie * Zach Perkins * Jack Peterson * Joran Peterson * Solveig Sartor * Noah Schomburg * Nathan Wolff * Numerous Members of the Cast Special Thanks to * Bob Shepley * Liz Shepley * Cannon Valley Friends Meeting in honor of Nancy Cantwell * Lisa Olson * Christine Sartor * Liana Cole * Eric Cole * Jean Vick * Northfield Area Family YMCA * Daphne McCoy & Northfield Dance Academy * Barry Carlson * Paula Granquist of ArtZany! * Jan Krause & Northfield's Award Centre * First United Church of Christ (Northfield) * Rick Hirsch * Bob Haider * Arthur Haecker * Mark Fischer Piano Tuning and Service * Pinnacle Performing Arts * Underdog Productions * Maddie Bauer * Will Swanson * Mandy Hovde * Paul Seguin * Daphne Endert with Main Stage * The Guild Staff * Our Fabulous Box Office Volunteers * Anyone We May Have Inadvertently Missed Auditions * Dates: Tuesday, July 30 and Wednesday, July 31, 2019 5:30-8:00 P.M. * Location: Northfield Arts Guild, 304 Division Street South, Northfield * Requirements: This Purple Door Youth Theater production is open to actors and techies in grades 4-12. Students must register for a thirty minute audition or interview slot. Those interested in performing on the stage should prepare these eighteen measures of song from "When I Grow Up". You will sing it for the audition without accompaniment. Songs "Overture" * Orchestra "Miracle" * Eric, Tommy, Amanda, Bruce, Lavender, Alice, Hortensia, Nigel, Party Entertainer, Man #1, Woman #1, Woman #2, Man #2, Man #3, Woman #4, Man #4, Woman #3, Doctor, Mrs. Wormwood, Mr. Wormwood, and Matilda "Naughty" * Matilda "School Song" * Nigel, Tommy, Lavender, Eric, Alice, Amanda, Big Kids, and Hortensia "Pathetic" * Miss Honey "The Hammer" * Miss Trunchbull, Bruce, Lavender, Amanda, Nigel, Eric, Alice, Hortensia, Tommy, Big Kids, and Miss Honey "Naughty (Reprise)" * Matilda "The Chokey Chant" * Big Kids "Loud" * Mrs. Wormwood, Rudolpho, and Background Singers "This Little Girl" * Miss Honey "Bruce" * Matilda, Lavender, Amanda, Nigel, Eric, Alice, Hortensia, Tommy, and Miss Honey "Telly" * Mr. Wormwood and Michael "When I Grow Up" * Tommy, Bruce, Amanda, Eric, Lavender, Nigel, Alice, Hortensia, Big Kids, Miss Honey, and Matilda "I'm Here" * Escapologist and Matilda "The Smell of Rebellion" * Miss Trunchbull, Bruce, Lavender, Amanda, Nigel, Eric, Alice, Hortensia, Tommy, and Matilda "Quiet" * Matilda "My House" * Miss Honey and Escapologist "Revolting Children" * Bruce, Lavender, Amanda, Nigel, Eric, Alice, Hortensia, Tommy, and Big Kids "This Little Girl (Reprise)" * Sergei "When I Grow Up (Reprise)" * Company Family Relations *Warning, spoilers ahead The Wormwoods Members * Mr. Harry Wormwood (Father) * Mrs. Zinnia Wormwood (Mother) * Michael Wormwood (Son; Eldest Child) * Matilda Wormwood (Daughter; Youngest Child) * Rudolpho (Mrs. Wormwood's Dance Partner) Relationship and Jobs * The Wormwoods are a mixed family; Mr. and Mrs. Wormwood love Michael much, much more than they love Matilda. Part of the reason might be that Mrs. Wormwood didn't know that she was pregnant until she started going into labor, and she didn't want another child; and also due to the fact that Matilda loves books, and Mr. Wormwood much prefers to watch television. In fact, sometimes Matilda's parents will abuse her, while they instead show tenderness to the television-addicted, dimwitted Michael. Rudolpho isn't related to any of the Wormwoods, but is usually with them as Mrs. Wormwood's dance partner. Mr. Wormwood is a greedy used-car salesman (who later gets involved with the Russian Mafia); Mrs. Wormwood is a negligent ballroom dancer; Michael stays at home and is never seen at school; Matilda is a student at Miss Trunchbull's school; and Rudolpho is another ballroom dancer. The Honeys/Trunchbulls Members * Magnus Honey/The Escapologist (Father) * Mrs. Honey/The Acrobat (Mother) * Miss Agatha Trunchbull/The Acrobat's Sister (Aunt) * Miss Jennifer "Jenny" Honey (Daughter) Relationship and Jobs